


Pitter Patters

by cozy_downpour



Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Siblings, Tiny Angst, annoucement, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Prompt: Perry’s pregnancy announcement
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Pitter Patters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the kind person in my inbox who requested this one! Hope I did the idea justice. Reminder I take prompts in the ask box on Cozydownpour on tumblr! No promises they will be finished tho! Enjoy this!

It’s the sound of creaking floorboards,  _ yet again _ , that wakes Christen up from her peaceful sleep. She rolls over, stretching as a cool breeze flows through the open windows. Her brow furrows for a moment, remembering the tiny, minuscule even, fight she had with Tobin about them not even a full 9 hours ago. 

_ Who opens a window without a screen in the middle of the rain anyways? _ Christen scoffed in her head, remembering that it was in fact her own fiancée. Truth be told she couldn’t say no to Tobin’s sweet honey brown eyes and promise to hold her if it got cold. 

Hours later and Tobin is nowhere to be found as the cold picks up.  _ Convenient _ . Christen sighs, closing the window and going to pull her curls back with an elastic. She freshens up then heads through the short hallway to the kitchen where she had heard the creaking floorboards from in the first place. 

Tobin was in the middle of the kitchen, AirPods in, dancing to some premade playlist she found on Spotify and making breakfast burritos. She’s scrambling eggs, and bobbing her head while wearing an old Stanford tee with a hole in the shoulder along with blue and white striped boxers that were actually pretty form fitting and tight around her slim hips.

Christen slides into a chair at their breakfast nook, coughing loudly. “Ahem, Chef? How much longer until the breakfast burrito for Press is out?” She teases, grinning brightly at her humour. Tobin jumps slightly, startled by Christen and then sets her spatula down. She turns to face Christen, leaning over the kitchen island and kissing her warmly. 

“You see, burrito for Press will be done momentarily,” Tobin hums as she decides to give up the burrito she was ready to plate to Christen instead. Didn’t matter too much as they generally liked the same ingredients. 

“Thank you babe,” Christen cooes as she blows gently on the steaming burrito placed in front of her. Tobin resumes her space at the oven, flipping her tortilla before filling it up. 

“Y’know I really don’t see why Lindsey won’t let me bring over breakfast anymore. These burritos are fantastic, what is she afraid of?” Tobin says out loud but mostly thinking to herself. Christen decides not to remind Tobin about the time Lindsey found eggshells in her cookies while recovering from a concussion. The thought was what counts. 

“Ummm hmm baby,” Christen mumbled between bites to let her know she was still listening. Tobin finishes flipping her burrito and quickly plates it so she can take a warm, delicious bite. They sit in silence for a while until the floorboards creak under Christen as she walks towards the dishwasher. 

“Are you kidding me?!” She huffs, setting the dishes down. Tobin tilts her head, slowly putting the pieces together as her brain wakes up. 

“The creaks?” She asks curiously, walking around the counter to Christen’s side. Her arms snake around Christen’s hips, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

“How are they not annoying you? This apartment is totally remodeled!” Christen scoffs, already feeling on edge at the start of the day. She relaxes into Tobin’s warm arms, letting out a deep breath. 

“I dunno...they remind me of a home, kinda like kids running around.” Tobin mumbles, kissing the warm skin of Christen’s shoulder. She gets lost in the salty taste of her skin before looking up at curious grey green eyes. 

“Like kids-”

Christen’s statement is cut off by a FaceTime call on Tobin’s cell. The pair separate and scramble to find the phone which Tobin tends to sprawl out around the house. She’d rather throw it out honestly. 

“Babe. I love you endlessly. But if I pull this out from another couch cushion you so owe me!” Christen chides as she digs around for the offending member that ruined their lovely morning. Tobin sheepishly turns around and keeps looking through their mail stack in case she dropped it there after getting it last. 

She finds it fallen under their shoe rack. “Got it! I got it Chris!” 

“Now answer it maybe.” 

Tobin rolls her eyes, mouths ‘it’s Perry’ before picking up. 

“Five rings Tobs? Five! Come on.” Perry playfully scolds her little sister through the FaceTime call. She’s on the backyard deck, watching Tucker and Bailey play around in the back with some basketballs. 

“Sorry...fell behind the shoe rack this time…” Tobin rubs the back of her neck, giving a lopsided smile. “I still answered! And it’s before 9am!” 

“I’m really proud of you. How are you and Christen holding up in Portland?” Perry asks as she leans back in her patio chair. Tucker comes rushing to her side. 

“Portland?!?! Aunt Toto!!!” He squeals, reaching up at the phone for his aunt. Perry laughs, lowering it down for Tucker to grasp gently. 

“Look it’s aunt Toto!” She cooes, seeing the young boy gasp as Tobin waves at him. 

“Oh is that Tuck? He’s so big!” Christen chimes in as she passes by the screen while she moves to clean the living room just a bit. 

“Aunt Chrissy!” Tucker yells and Tobin feels her heart burst. Christen whips her head around. They hadn’t discussed her role in the nieces and nephews department in a while, and with the wedding coming up eventually at some point in time there was no need. But Tucker had simply come to associate Christen with Tobin. 

Christen pauses, taking a breath. “Perry…” she whispers, touched by the little boy's words. The curly haired woman on the screen giggled. 

“Surprise! He started doing that a few months ago ever since you two got engaged. Don’t think he quite gets it, but it’s the darn cutest thing.” She explains, lifting Tucker onto her lap. 

“It’s adorable,” Tobin chuckles, moving over to let Christen sit beside her on their couch sectional. Tucker quickly wiggles out of Perry’s lap on the go to play some more.

“He’s constantly moving. It’s exhausting but I love him. Now about this call,” Perry says, leaning forward. She takes a breath, looking at her sister and her fiancée and grinning. 

“Yeah Per what’s going on?” Tobin asks a bit more seriously, concerned. Perry was a bit type A, less so than Katie but still a need for structure that Tobin simply never had. Her calling without essentially setting a date in her planner over text first was strange. 

“I dunno, I wanted to tell you and Katie first before mom and dad. You and Christen mostly. I think that before I tell you I just need to say sorry. Tobes...I failed you as a big sister.” Perry starts to talk and Tobin’s brow furrows. 

“Failed me? Perry you didn’t—”

“I could have been better. When you came out, and everyone judged you—I never...I should have done more. Maybe you don’t remember but I had English the period before you, so I saw when those girls put the notes on your desk chair as the period switched but I didn’t stop them. I saw the disgusting nicknames they wrote addressed to you.” Perry admits, the guilt evident in her face. “And I know you probably don’t even think about that day anymore, I think we all tried not to. But as a mom I see everything now. I see the tiny things when Tuck gets somewhat bullied on the playground even at age 2! I could have stood up for you.” 

Tobin’s heart sinks. The memory was a small one hidden away in the depths of her mind, she didn’t like to bring it up often. She came out to her family when she was 16, and despite the crying there was a small ‘I knew it’ from her mother. They started to let her wear dress slacks to church, let her be more authentic for a moment. It blew up in Tobin’s face when she got caught saying she had a crush on a girl in her class during some party game played at an overnight youth group event. Mean girls would leave her hateful notes when she was in class but thankfully traveling soccer tournaments got her out of a lot. 

“Perry. You do not have to apologize for that. We were kids. You didn’t know how to handle me. It’s okay. You’ve done nothing but support me since.” Tobin says firmly, grasping Christen’s hand on her thigh. The younger woman was drawing circles on Tobin’s thighs until she wanted to hold her hand. 

“I love you Tobes, and Christen you’re part of the family now so I guess I’m asking now if you’ll be godmothers to my third baby?” Perry asks with a grin, moving the camera enough so they could see her tiny swelling belly. 

“Of course Per.” Tobin responds immediately, her eyes watering up. Christen chuckles at Tobin’s fast response and nods her head. 

“I’m honored Perry. This means so much, I can’t believe you’re having another one!” 

Perry chuckles, nodding. “I wanted them all close in age range and now that Bailey is one it was time. And I have to apologize again. Sorry. I know Toby you didn’t want me to keep apologizing but I have to say this. Katie is Tuck’s godmother obviously, and I wanted you two to be Bailey’s but— I was afraid the church wouldn’t baptize her with two godmoms and no godfather.” 

Christen drops Tobin’s hand and takes a deep breath. Anger starts to settle in her bones but she knows better than to use it. She’s hurt and she can see Tobin’s crestfallen face. 

“We probably wouldn’t have been able to make the baptism anyway,” Tobin mumbles, feeling hurt by her sister. Using God as an excuse to prevent her from being a godmother to her first niece stung like a wasp. It took time for her to reconcile with a world that told her Christ did not accept her, when the scripture she read did and Perry knew that.

“I wanted to wait for you but Taylor wouldn’t. And then we realized our church wouldn’t do it...so we asked his sister and her husband instead. Toby, I’m sorry. I just wanted to be honest about it, because it’s been weighing on me. I’ve been asking Him what I can do to right my wrongs, and that was definitely something I had to do.” Perry says with a small sigh. She hates seeing Tobin’s look of distress across the screen. The brunette’s lower lip wobbling as she holds back tears of anger. “Oh and we left that church, found a new accepting one..there’s a female pastor.”

“T-thank you Per, honesty makes me grateful for you. I love you and your little one, and we’ll be there no matter what it takes. I promise.” Tobin says, almost choking on her words. 

This was not what she had expected from this phone call. She had no idea Perry had been feeling guilty about not showing up for her sister. A part of her was full of rage at knowing Bailey’s baptism was taken from her in two ways. That being from the Church denying her to act as a God parent and of course soccer. Bailey’s baptism took place the week of the USWNT return from France. 

“Love you Perry, say hi to the boys for me okay? Taylor and Tucker!! Love you two!” Christen steps in and ends the FaceTime call for Tobin. She sets the phone down on their coffee table and pulls Tobin into her arms. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Christen asks gently as she rubs Tobin’s back. The midfielder was curled on her side, her shirt sticking to her skin as she tried not to cry. 

“It’s fucked up! I’m not even mad at Perry, I’m mad at the church and I’m mad at how many places try to exclude us. I can’t be my own niece’s legal guardian Incase Perry and Taylor die because who I love is being judged in a house of worship!” Tobin snaps, pulling herself to her feet and angrily kicking a ball laying around. 

“HEY!” Christen speaks loudly and firmly, her hands on Tobin’s adrenaline filled shoulders. “We are both angry. We are both hurt. But we don’t act reactively, you know that. Tobin—,” she pauses as Tobin’s anger turns to tears once more. The brunette buries her head in Christen’s chest, uttering defeat. “it’s okay to be sad. But we also got wonderful news today. We are going to be aunts together.” 

Christen kisses the crown of Tobin’s head and the older woman relaxes into the soft notion. 

“Sorry. I know no kicking in the house.” Tobin mumbles like a child, going back to clean the kitchen. Christen grabs a book from the study, curling up on the couch as Tobin cleans and whistles softly. She’s whistling twinkle twinkle little star, her favorite lullaby. 

Christen remembers when Tucker was born and how she would sing it over FaceTime to him in his crib. He was so little and wiggly and was often fussy before bed but Perry found Tobin’s whistling soothing.

She steps on those darn creaky floorboards again.

“Sounds like we’ll have a little one crawling around these floorboards soon enough,” Christen teases, a brow raised as Tobin turns to face her again. 

“Little pitter patters.” Tobin says with her brown eyes shining. 





End file.
